Brothers or Not
by Dextris
Summary: Just a real short Oneshot. Uchicest


Alright! This is a oneshot story, hope you enjoy it. I've just recently made an account on here and have a couple of stories up. R+F please!

"Itachi!! Ohh!!" Sasuke moaned loudly. He threw his head back, spreading his legs further apart to ease the movement going on inside him. His nails dug deeper into his older brother's back while his mouth hung open, releasing moan after moan. Itachi held his hands against Sasuke's hips helping himself to thrust harder into his brother. His heart pounded loudly against his chest, his breath coming out in a heavy beat. Pleasure pulsed through his body making his hips grind against Sasuke even more. The stinging pain from Sasuke's nails sent chills down his spine while pleasure traveled up it. His cock was hard and warm inside his brother, the lubrication from between them sent him in and out easy and painlessly.

Sasuke let out another loud moan, pressing his lips into his brothers' cheek, breathing out moans against his skin. Everything about what they were doing was wrong. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, yet they found themselves fucking almost every day. Sasuke didn't care at all about being related to Itachi, it didn't seem to make a difference to him. It's not like either of them could get pregnant and have a mutated baby from it. They were both guys, nothing much could happen to them. Itachi on the other hand, was always uneasy about having sex with his younger brother. He couldn't help the sexual drive he had when he was around Sasuke, it just came to him. Having sexual fantasies about your younger brother wasn't anything _too_ creepy, but actually fucking his younger brother made Itachi feel like more than a creep. Yet whenever they fucked, it was always Itachi that came on to Sasuke, never the other way around.

Itachi turned his face towards Sasuke and then pressed his lips against his brothers. Sasuke breathed out a moan against Itachi's lips, sending a chill right down to Itachi's cock. His tounge slid inside Sasuke's mouth, tasting his hot breath. They swirled their tounges with one another, Itachi pressing his lips hard into Sasuke's. Sasuke pulled away and leaned his head backwards again. Itachi began kissing Sasuke's neck, runing his tounge along his hot and sweaty skin. Itachi found himself licking the tip of his erect nipple, nipping it and then sucking it tenderly. Sasuke gripped onto Itachi harder, then grabbed for his long hair, bawling it up into his tight fists. Sasuke's knuckles were white from the grip he had on his brother. Itachi pulled away and rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder. "Itachiiii...Oh, Itachi, Oh god,"Sasuke moaned out. He released Itachi's hair, only to grip it yet again. His hands were locked in place and sore.

Itachi kept on his steady pace, making sure to catch every moan that came from his younger brother's chewed lips. He pulled in and out of Sasuke, in and out, over and over again, causing moan after moan, and more tormenting pleasure for the two of them to share. His shoulders were stiff and aching but the tense pain was well worth the pleasure they were receiving. Sasuke tried to spread his legs farther but the stiffness in them caused too much pain for him. Instead he pulled them over Itachi's waist, straddling his older brother into him. He breathed out a quick moan everytime he felt Itachi's dick go into him. The slight pain it had caused somehow held it's own tormenting pleasure that he enjoyed so much. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to last the entire time without having a heart attack from the bliss. Fuck, did he love sex. He felt Itachi's cumming point throbbing through his ass, before feeling his own. He threw his head backwards and pressed his body upwards into Itachi's chest, their stomachs pressing against one anothers. Sasuke bit his lip as he waited for the immense amount of plessure to strike him."Fuck me," He encouraged. "Fucking Christ, just Fuck me!" Sasuke yelled against Itachi's cheek.

Itachi felt himself begining his climax, Sasuke's screams adding to it. He thrusted harder into Sasuke, the pleaure they felt rising higher and higher and pulsing through them faster each second. Until, finally Itachi felt himself burst into his brother's ass. Sasuke let out his last moan after Itachi ceased his thrusting. They laid there for sometime taking in deep breaths, before Sasuke let go of Itachi's hair, his fingers cracking when he stretched them. He pulled his legs off of Itachi and let them collapse next to him. He could still feel Itachi's cock pulsing inside of him as his erection slowly began to fall. After finally catching his breath, Itachi pulled out of Sasuke and pushed himself off of him, then layed himself down next to him. Sasuke turned on his side to face his brother, cuddling up against his side. He tilted his head back slightly and kissed Itachi. Itachi kissed back lazily and then brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face, pressing his lips against his forehead. Sasuke rested his head against Itachi's shoulder, while his brother stroked his hair. Sasuke closed his eyes, slowly losing coinsciousness after the exhausting experience. "I love you, Aniki."

"I love you too, Otouto." Itachi sighed, runing his fingers through Sasuke's bangs.

Brothers or not, nights like these were way too good to give up for an ethical realtion ship.


End file.
